


i've just seen a face

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Single Parent!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Tyler's son won't stop crying and Josh is a baby whisperer.





	

This is the worst day of Tyler’s life.

He used to think the worst day was when he was seven and his class was on a field trip to the science museum. He had told his teacher that he had to use the bathroom but she was firm in her response that he had to wait until the science lesson was over. He waited and waited and tried to hold it in but couldn’t. His face turned pale as he felt his shorts become wet, and then his face turned red when one of his classmates realized what had happened and yelled it out in front of everyone.

Today he realizes that sitting on a crowded bus with a crying two year old that won’t stop crying is ten times as worse. At least when he peed his pants he wasn’t to blame for. His teacher had apologized and given him extra points to spend on the classroom treasure box. Here on the bus it is his fault.

He is the adult.

He is the father.

He is the father who can’t get his kid to stop crying.

He hushes Dylan and tries to ignore the stares of his fellow passengers. One lady sneers at him and mutters something under her breath about teenagers having babies too early in life. He wants to tell her that he is twenty eight, thank you very much, but decides that now is not the time to start an argument.

Dylan’s cries turns into screams. His face is red, the tears are pouring out of his eyes, and he’s clutching Tyler’s shirt like his life depends on it. Tyler tried to call Jenna but she didn’t pick up, and he's tried texting her but she hasn’t texted back. Tyler figures she's working and not near her phone.

The bus arrives at the next stop and Tyler curses to himself when he sees that it’s not his. They still have five more stops to go. Passengers get off and then new passengers get in. They hear the screams, realize where it’s coming from, and sit far away from Tyler.

 _Trust me,_ Tyler thinks to himself, _I want to get away from me, too._

He’s surprised when someone sits in the seat on the other side of his row but then sees that the guy has his headphones on. He can’t hear the screaming that’s happening right next to him. Tyler is jealous.

The guy is moving his head and lip singing to the music. He sees Tyler and lets out a big grin at Dylan, who is looking towards him.

Suddenly the screaming has stopped.

Tyler wonders if he’s actually gone deaf, but he looks at Dylan, who is now just sniffling and rubbing his nose.

 _What in the hell?_ Tyler thinks.

Dylan is still looking at the guy who smiled at him.

Tyler pushes Dylan up in his grip so he can move over to the edge of the seat. He holds Dylan as he extends his arm out and taps the guy on the shoulder.

He looks at Tyler and takes off his headphones.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Tyler says, “but I have a weird question for you.”

The guy raises his eyebrows. “What is it?” He asks.

“Can you smile at my kid again?”

Josh stares for a second but then complies. He waves at Dylan and smiles again.

Dylan’s sniffling has come to a stop. He starts laughing instead.

Josh laughs too.

“Cute kid,” he says, “what’s his name?”

“Dylan,” Tyler responds.

“Hey Dylan,” Josh grins, and he reaches out to touch Dylan’s little hand.

Dylan squeals in excitement and when Josh brings his hand back Dylan reaches out to him.

The bus makes one stop and then another. Josh gathers his bag and waves goodbye. “This is my stop, little guy,” he tells Dylan as he stands up.

Josh walks away and Tyler sees Dylan’s lips start to quiver.

 _No._ Tyler thinks. _No no no no._

Tyler curses to himself again and quickly gathers his bag and Dylan’s stuff. He practically runs off the bus to try and find the guy. He’s a little far ahead on the sidewalk and Tyler calls out to him.

“Hey,” is all he can yell considering he doesn’t even know the guy’s name. “Bus guy,” he yells after his first attempt fails. Dylan has started crying again. Tyler holds on to him tight as he runs faster and bumps into the guy.

He turns around, confused, and then sees who has bumped into him.

“You again,” he says, and smiles again at Dylan.

Dylan stops crying and giggles instead.

“Holy shit,” Tyler exclaims, “you’re the baby whisperer.”

“No,” he replies, “I’m Josh.

“Josh the baby whisperer,” Tyler says.

Dylan holds his hands out to Josh. "Hug!" Dylan yells out.

“No Dylan,” Tyler tells him, and of course Dylan starts to cry again.

“It’s okay,” Josh laughs, and holds his arms out. Tyler gives Dylan to Josh who starts bouncing him up and down in his arms.

Dylan is hysterical laughing. Tyler is staring in awe.

“Baby whisperer,” Tyler says again.

“My youngest sister is ten years younger than me,” Josh tells him. “I used to babysit her all the time. I practically helped raise her. I guess I know babies pretty well.”

Tyler nods, still staring at Dylan as he grabs a piece of Josh’s hair and plays with it. “I have younger siblings too,” he he replies, “but I guess that didn’t make any difference for me.”

As Josh laughs he gets a text. He continues to bounce Dylan as he checks his phone.

“Aw man,” he groans, “My work just asked me to come in earlier than usual. I gotta get home and change.”

He hands Dylan back to Tyler.

“I’m sure you two have places that you need to be as well.”

Tyler nods and then realizes that they didn’t get off at their normal bus stop.

“Uh, what’s the fastest way to get to 57th street from here? This wasn’t even our stop. I just needed you to get him to stop crying.”

Josh gives Tyler directions and then gives one last smile to Dylan. He’s about to leave when Tyler calls out to him.

“This is probably really creepy but can I have your number? Just in case I need you to work your magic on my kid again. Wait until I tell Jenna about this.”

“I’m assuming Jenna is his mom?” Josh questions.

"Mommy!" Dylan confirms.

Tyler nods, “we’re not together anymore, though.”

“Give me your phone,” Josh says, and when Tyler hands it to him Josh puts his number in.

“You don’t have to call me just for Dylan, by the way,” he tells Tyler. “I’m cool hanging with you with or without him.”

Josh gives Tyler a wink and then continues on with his day.

Tyler looks at Dylan.

“What do you think about that?” He asks him. “I think I just got asked out by the baby whisperer.”

Dylan giggles and claps his hand.

“I’m glad you approve,” Tyler grins, giving him a kiss and then starts walking them towards 57th street.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did.
> 
> Title: The Beatles - I've Just Seen a Face


End file.
